User talk:EvilLouie13
Any opinions on what exactly the "Distant Planet" is? i think it is defintelty earth, the treasures are a give away. Captain Ludwig 16:58, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Absolutely earth. I could see humans making the Man-at-Legs be their battle robots or something. Then again, it could be some kind of twisted parallel earth- maybe we'll get more info about the "Distant Planet" in Pikmin 3. Portal-Kombat Yeah! It would also be awesome if you fought a giant dog or something....EvilLouie13 Personally, I'd like to see Olimar fight a squirrel. Those things are just asking to be smacked down with purples. That being said, I still think purples are too powerful. Portal-Kombat Another piece of evidence is the fact that you unlock new areas when you find parts of a globe.... It's obvious if you think about it!EvilLouie13 Yeah, the globe is kind of a giveaway. Then again, it could be a globe representing an alternate version of earth that looks eerily similar... probably not. Portal-Kombat I think that it is Earth, mostly because of the plants and the items. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Also, I think that it is Earth because in Pikmin one, Olimar says his sensors pick up large amounts of poisenous Oxygen Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Just a question, but if it is earth, what happened to Humans? Did we blow ourselves up? Evolve? Or Did we move to another planet? I personally think that "we" evolved into Mamutas Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Mamutas... you know what, they kind of do resemble us. Eerie. Olimar's theory on the "enormous creatures that once lived on the planet", is that they died about because food supplies ran low, as nothing on the planet is big enough to feed such monstosities. I didn't say that word for word, but it was at least somewhat accurate. Portal-Kombat I thought that we looked similar to Mamutas, but I wasn't sure if anyone else would. Also thank you for indirectly helping my to make my signiture. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 22:03, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Maybey this is before humans were made, because this is like the cell/creature stage, ala spore. Also, the reason there are human parts is since the holes warp time, it is a recombination of past, present, and future. Or this is simpily a russian experiment. Life as it is Are pikmin a plant or animal? :Pikmin are usually described as some kind of half-plant, half-animal. An anonymous user made a pretty good point a while ago, saying that the fact that a plant is mobile doesn't make it part-animal, since a number of plants do have some degree of mobility, from the free-swimming volvox to things like Venus fly traps. I myself believe that Pikmin are descendant from plants, but there are a number of differences which lead me to believe that they might not really qualify as "just plants." It really depends on how you classify them, since in nature, there are never any firm sets of rules telling you what's what. I have to agree with you. There are a number of abnormalities, such as the Waterwraith or the Goolix. Maybey some malformed gene-splicing? Signiture Hey, your signiture page is on the list of pages to be deleted. Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:32, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there was a mistake in the title of that one, so I moved the page to the appropriate title, making it a subpage of his userpage rather than a having a Template namespace, and marked the old redirect for deletion. I guess it wasn't totally necessary, but it's better for the sake of consistency. Whoops, I just realized it still redirects to his new signature page. I'll fix that.... Thanks. Random Please add completely odd stuff related to pikmin here. Bwahahahaha! I just thought for halloween, if I persuaded the 30 or so little kids in my neighborhood to dress up as pikmin, Then me and Killerbreadbug72 could dress up as Olimar and Louie/Prez. Bwahahahahahaha! That would be awesome!!! (I call President) [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 16:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Do they have that movie on the pikmin and the hot dog on YouTube? This it? http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=C2m3NgZk7eE [[User:AFROMAN | 'AFROMAN]] 20:20, 3 December 2008 (UTC) No... Sorry, but good try! It actually looks like a school play. Pikmin 3 Government Fight You do fight the government at the end of the game. But it's not the final boss. Portal-Kombat Oooh, interesting! Maybey the fabled Space Bunny is coming! You could alwayse kill the tank Ala Cannon Beetle The first time I played Pikmin 2 I thought the Space Bunny would be the final boss. Portal-Kombat I had no idea, since I don't own Pikmin 1. What a shame! (for me!) The crawmad is in the "crawmad" family, which is strange because apparently the crawbSTER is in the "creep-crab" family... I could've put them in the same one, it wouldn't make much of a difference anyways. And I was thinking of putting in a giant waterwraith, but I decided against it... besides, I already have all the dungeon names, locations and bosses figured out. But a couple of the last bosses aren't listed:) except for Omega Progg. Portal-Kombat Pikmin video I am makin a video with pikmin pictures and crazy train as a song playing in the background. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'''Killerbreadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 16:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Crazy train? Ozzy Ozborne, Crazy train. We Play it in band. Ooooh, that one! I also just realized that they also play it in the begining of the movie Ghost Rider. Sprites If you want a sprite of some thing, just post Here [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 16:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Christmas Lights Wiki I have a few articles, and changed the skin (as an Admin) to make it look better. Here's the Link: Christmas Lights Wikia .... christmas lights wiki... God, Thank you! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I added an edit count but it failed... can u help? wait forget it it works. [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 08:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Weasel wiki Hi. I made a wiki about different types of Weasels. Its not on Google yet, so here is a link to the main page: Weasel Wiki Main Page. I've founded like 10 wikis now. :0_o Update:Were up to about 75 articles now. Pikmin fan 101 and I are doing a pretty good job, oh and yes I customized the skin. It is PWNAGE!!!!! Yep!--